fallcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallcrest
About the Region A region of Newhaven, Fallcrest is a land that inspires optimism. Many move to the region to start life fresh again. Though widly considered a human-settled region, other Newhaven races can be found coexisting with little difficulty. The citizens of Newhaven that reside in Fallcrest are friendly folks. Each resident has come to start their own new beginning in the region. Though the fresh start comes with its own challenges, every resident will come by new opportunities to take part in. There are nine major cities and towns in the region, the capital city being Neustadt. Neustadt The capital city of Fallcrest. It is known as the city of new beginnings; individuals often seek out the beginning of a new life in the city, whether it be to revitalize their sense of adventure or to escape the past. One of the famed locations in Neustadt is Nosh Street, a section of town dedicated to a variety of cuisine from pizza to waffles. The food is quite well-made, often drawing customers back again and again. The city is split into two distinct parts: the old city and the new city. Old Neustadt is the part that makes up the majority of the outer parts closest to the walls. The new Neustadt has made the process of gradually replacing and renovating the more intact and stable buildings of the old city, primarily those located closer to the center and the entrance gates. The Neustadt Wall has been repaired, expanded, and readjusted several times in the history of the city, having existed with the old city. A total of four gates lead in and out of Neustadt. Ashcott Having previously been a bustling city on a trade route, Ashcott presently stands as a mostly-abandoned town. There is one remaining resident in the city who lived through the unfortunate series of events that transpired from a Skraal Warlord’s attack on the city. The lone resident remains in the city since they have nowhere else to go; however, they are welcoming to the travelers who visit the city, conversing with them to keep up with the latest news of the region. Just don’t mention anything to do with the Skraal. Beckgate Beckgate serves as a gateway of trade from Fallcrest with the regions of Cardreath and Esterwynne. With a knack for celebrations, Beckgate’s notable events and festivals bring joy and entertainment for all who attend. These events draw in travelers from all over Fallcrest as well as other regions of Newhaven. Craigton A key supplier of the region’s iron, copper, and gold ore, Craigton’s strategic position next to a mountain range allows for the residing miners to tap into the plentiful resources. With the ores the town provides, they are a rather well-off town with a modest, rustic charm. Residents are often warm and inviting, greeting travelers who come and go in the town with big smiles and hugs. The mines that supply ore have also been known to procure rare gemstones on occasion. These gemstones can be both beautiful and useful adornment when refined. Ice Village Somewhat isolated from the rest of Fallcrest, this small village up in the mountains has a close-knit community. Though they primarily use trade as their way of exchanging for food, items, and services, they take gold. As it is somewhat of a rest stop for those hiking up the mountains, the residents see their fair share of travelers. Though the residents are quite used to the frigid climate, the same cannot be said for travelers. In the couple of small shops, the residents have prepared for those who are not, selling warm clothes to those who need them. Knockpoint Towards the northwestern coast of Fallcrest, Knockpoint is a city known for beautiful beaches. On the other hand, the city has many warnings on the beaches about the local crustaceans that inhabit the beach. These crabs are larger than the average crab, which can be intimidating for swimmers in the daytime when the crabs are calm; however, at night, these crabs become more aggressive. It is advised that the beach’s closing times be followed to prevent serious injury. Restaurants in Knockpoint are known for their delicious seafood. Towards the ports, there is also a local fish market where one can buy a wide variety of fish and other sea creatures from not only Knockpoint but also the sister city, Tullstoke. Stanworth Stanworth is a run-down city towards the southeastern border of the region. It’s a key city in smuggling goods in and out of Fallcrest to Eastrock or Northmoor. The city can almost entirely be dubbed as slums; however, the area surrounding the casinos is considerably more maintained than any other. The pride and joy of Stanworth are the casinos. Not only are they popular tourist attractions, but the revenue made from gambling keeps the city running at the bare minimum to function. Dangers of the city come from the high population of those with criminal backgrounds. Tourists who are new to the experiences that Stanworth has to offer have a high chance of being stolen from; anyone displaying any amount of wealth will be met by greedy thieves and risk a near-death experience. Tullstoke Tullstoke is a coastal city with a notably close presence to the northeastern part of the largest swamp in the region. The residents are very vocal and sociable on many topics, a normal behavior due to some of their more dramatic tendencies. Towards the port of Tullstoke is a small fish market, though most of the catches get exported to their sister city of Knockpoint for their larger fish market. Tullstoke is better known for their theatrical performances. With a few playhouses scattered about the city, their lively storytelling draws in a constant crowd. Winstead Winstead is a quiet town known for its peaceful retreats around the cliffside. Often advertised as a wonderful choice for a break away from the hustle and bustle of the big cities, it has a reputation for delivering relaxation at its finest. Strange stories of travelers who go to Winstead and do not return occasionally arise. Though all of the residents deny such stories, one cannot scratch a strange feeling that settles within...well, all residents except for a man living in a wooden crate. He warns travelers about strange skeletal people. Category:Locations